Roxanne Featherly
Roxanne Featherly is a news reporter in Duckburg in [[DuckTales (2017)|the DuckTales reboot]]; she is a green-feathered duck with white head feathers. Personality Roxanne is someone who values the public's opinion, as well as their trust in her findings throughout Duckburg. Because of this, her position as a well-known reporter among Duckburg has proven to be both positive and negative for Scrooge and his family. In incidents including "Jaw$!" Roxanne accuses Scrooge in front of the camera for valuing profit over people's lives due to his recent adventure causing largely grown vines to cause heavy damages across the city. However, during "The 87 Cent Solution!" Roxanne assists Scrooge in falsifying a death report for him, in order to get Glomgold to gloat about his time-stopping scheme in front of everyone and inadvertently admit to committing fraud. History Woo-oo! Roxanne first appears near the end of an episode at a press conference at which Flintheart Glomgold is claiming to have obtained the Jewel of Atlantis. However, Roxanne and the others quickly turn their attention to Scrooge McDuck when he arrives with the true jewel, and she questions what he has to say about Flintheart's claims. She then reports on Scrooge's apparent return to adventuring "with family in tow" and how they will be "Solving mysteries and rewriting history." Jaw$! Roxanne conducts an interview with Scrooge at McDuck Manor, and initially appears friendly by commenting on his defeat of Medusa. However, she soon proves to be an aggressive and antagonistic interviewer, stating that Scrooge is only a multi-millionaire and questioning whether he's from Ireland, rather than Scotland. She also brings in Glomgold as a video guest, and accuses Scrooge of willfully endangering Duckburg. However, she later mistakes the scattering of Scrooge's fortune around the money bin as him giving away money to the people of Duckburg and reports positively on him. Who is Gizmoduck?! Roxanne conducts an interview with Huey Duck at Duckburg National Bank, where she asks Huey about the events the supposed robot menace causing havoc and destruction within the building. However, Huey instead claims the robot saved him and hopes to meet him again someday. Roxanne then offers the public to vote in their news site's online poll about whether or not the robot is incompetently dangerous or dangerously incompetent, to which Huey instead decided to consider him a hero. She later appears at Mark Beaks' press conference involving his app which allows anyone in Duckburg's assistance from the robot buddy with a simple click. When Roxanne asks Beaks if he will be responding to all help requests, Beaks added that for the sake of efficiency, he would decide who he saves and who he doesn't. Later as the Gizmoduck suit ends up self-destructing, Huey steals Roxanne's microphone and spotlight while adding how heroic Gizmoduck was despite everyone's doubts, with Roxanne eventually coming in to take back the spotlight. The Shadow War! Roxanne is seen on television giving a report on the victory over Magica by Scrooge and his family, unaware that Della Duck also happens to be watching the news from the wreckage of the Spear of Selene on the moon. The Ballad of Duke Baloney! Roxanne is on the television reporting the change in CEO of Glomgold industries and his disappearance. She later interviews/ introduces the new CEO, Zan Owlson, and describes her path to her current position. The 87 Cent Solution! Roxanne broadcasts her story on the recent events at the bridge to Scrooge's Money Bin, which she claims was crashed into by Launchpad's plane due to Scrooge's miscommunications. Due to Scrooge's increasing erratic behaviour, Roxanne notes that many of Scrooge's investors have begun to back out of his enterprise, and instead begin trusting it with safer and secure businesses like Glomgold's (much to her own confusion). Not too long after does she make another report by stating that Glomgold industries has now risen to the top of the stock index, and thus making him the richest duck in the world. Suddenly, she is given another report and is saddened to say that Scrooge McDuck has died of a disease known as "Gold Fever." She then attends the funeral of Scrooge while witnessing Glomgold burst in and gloat about Scrooge's death. However, When Huey then intentionally motivates Glomgold to admit his scheme of stopping time to make Scrooge go mad, it is then revealed that Manny was playing dead inside the coffin with a false head of Scrooge. The civilian who sat beside Roxanne is then revealed to be Scrooge in a disguise, who admits he faked his own death and staged Roxanne's news report and the funeral in order to get Glomgold to admit to committing fraud. She then witnesses Glomgold and Scrooge's struggle over the time teaser device, only for them to accidentally reverse the device and thus freeze themselves. The Dangerous Chemistry of Gandra Dee! Roxanne is seen broadcasting on television among other channels about Gizmoduck's recent heroic duties throughout Duckburg. She later reports about the lineups for Mark Beaks' new invention The Waddle Watch being greeted to a surprise visit from Gizmoduck, angering Waddle CEO Mark Beaks and feeling his products are consistently overshadowed through Gizmoduck news. What Ever Happened to Donald Duck?! Roxanne is seen once again on the news discussing the unnatural phenomenon's and bizarre incidents that have been occurring within Duckburg over the last couple years. Unknown to Roxanne, her broadcast is also currently being viewed from the Moon by Donald Duck and his Moonlander companion Penumbra. Her broadcast also allows Penumbra to discover a transmission device after realizing a signal was required, which she then gives to Donald so he can warn Earth about the upcoming invasion (to which they were unable to fully receive due to poor reception). Timephoon! Roxanne is seen outside by the Marina of Duckburg reporting the current storm to be one of the worst the city has faced in decades. She later returns to the news room and explains that the "El Pato" storm has begun to merge with a time vortex, leading other reporters to call the mysterious cloud-shaped phenomenon a Timephoon. She then states that to no surprise, the Timephoon has centered itself above McDuck Manor, as she then brings the camera over to their guest weatherman Benjamin Frankloon. Moonvasion! Scrooge and his family gather in the living room of McDuck Manor to listen to the news, after noticing golden copies of the Spear of Selene land all across the city of Duckburg. Roxanne commentates on the mysterious landings of the rockets appearing from the sky, as authorities request her to inform everyone watching to remain calm. The camera then points to Gizmoduck approaching one of the rockets, as Roxanne claims the police are sending in their top man to analyze the situation up close. A female Moonlander is then seen coming out the rocket, as Gizmoduck attempts to make peace with her by offering a pie. Despite his offer, she attacks him with her hidden weapon, but luckily Officer Cabrera shoves him to the ground to avoid her blast. More Moonlanders then begin coming out the rocket and attacking the citizens, as Roxanne is last seen attempting to flee along side everyone else until the TV camera cuts off. It is unknown whether or not Roxanne was captured along with most of her fellow duckburgians, but she is later seen in front of McDuck Manor among the rest of the citizens, as the Moonlanders make peace with them once realizing their leader's evil intentions. Appearances Season 1 * 1. Woo-oo! * 14. Jaw$! * 18. Who is Gizmoduck?! * 23. The Shadow War! Season 2 * 3. The Ballad of Duke Baloney! * 5. Storkules in Duckburg! * 10. The 87 Cent Solution! * 11. The Golden Spear! (cameo) * 15. The Dangerous Chemistry of Gandra Dee! * 17. What Ever Happened to Donald Duck?! * 21. Timephoon! * 24. Moonvasion! Trivia * Roxanne is the DuckTales 2017 version of the original series character Webra Walters Category:Female Characters Category:Ducks Category:2017 Characters Category:Characters Category:Neutrals